1. Field
Subject matter disclosed herein relates to location estimation at a mobile device.
2. Information
The location of a mobile device, such as a cellular telephone, may be estimated based on information gathered from various systems. In a cellular network implemented according to 4.0 G Long-Term Evolution (LTE), for example, a base station may transmit a positioning reference signal (PRS). A mobile device acquiring a PRSs transmitted by different base stations may deliver signal-based measurements to a location server for use in computing an estimate of a location of the mobile device using observed time difference of arrival (OTDOA) techniques. Alternatively, a mobile device may also compute an estimate of its location using OTDOA techniques.